


Tiger in Spring, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e22 Posse Comitatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "By God, I'm 40, a Press Secretary, and alive, all at the same time... and suddenly that seems magnanimous."





	Tiger in Spring, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Tiger in Spring**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** CJ  
**Category(s):** POST-EP: Posse Comitatus  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Still don't own 'em, go figure.  
**Summary:** "By God, I'm 40, a Press Secretary, and alive, all at the same time... and suddenly that seems magnanimous." 

He's dead. 

It's just-...the amount of emotions that have been going on tonight alone are... From annoyance at Simon's overprotectiveness to relief and elation at the idea of being able to have a damn LIFE again to the realization that Simon and I could have a thing now...that alone brought a whole range of emotions, along with the slightest bit of coyness that has been unutilized for quite awhile now...then Ron came in-... 

Ron came in and said he needed to talk to me, I figured it had to do with whomever had been stalking me and I needed to sign off on something to relinquish my protection or something... 

I keep hearing his voice in my head, the way he said "CJ, I'm afraid I have some bad news"... 

Silly me, I thought it was gonna be that I had to have a protection detail again, that the guy wasn't really caught. 

This is much worse - 'cause eventually the protection detail would've ended and Simon and I could've still had a thing, because it wasn't out of neediness or anything that I liked him...but now... 

Of all the ways for him to die, huh? Not even while on duty, but gunned down 'cause he was trying to be a good guy and help a poor grocery store owner? 

The guy waited in the shadows, like a tiger in the dark jungle, gun drawn, ready for any trouble, he must've heard Simon putting down his friend, and then-... 

...Then he pounced. In for the kill. 

Simon must've never seen it coming - if he had, his gun would've been out and he woulda taken the guy down with him. 

By God, I'm 40, a press secretary, and alive, all at the same time. 

Suddenly, that's magnanimous. 


End file.
